Caleb's Choice
by Honeyfern
Summary: hai guys :3 second fan fic, this is about caleb's life in erudite. i start when they are in the choosing ceremony because their lives are pactically the same until then Hope u enjoy! Favourite and reveiw plz! ;D
1. Chapter 1

I started at the choosing ceremony because I thought you get a good insight of Caleb at the beginning of divergent so I would start from where he truly becomes him.

**Chapter 1: Caleb's Choice**

**The bright lights beamed down from the ceiling as soon as I entered the room, the amount of people was uncanny. As I went to sit down next to Beatrice I couldn't help feeling like I had deceived her I'm sure she thinks that I'm going to choose abnegation. A feeling of guilt stabbed my head as the names were being called out. Some who I knew, some who I didn't, then my name. As I walked up to the bowls I could feel my heart beating in my chest as the room went deathly silent **_**what if they can here it **_**i thought. As I stood in front of my choices I finally made up my mind looked up one last time at my parents, who stared back at me with hopeful eyes that I would stay with them. Then walked over to in front of the blue bowl and cut and as my blood dripped into that bowl there was no going back.**

**I was now**_** Erudite.**_

**As I walked down to join my new faction I could feel my father's piercing eyes on the back of my head, now all I could hope for was that Beatrice chose abnegation. I could easily see over the heads in front of me all I could notice was how **_**short**_** this faction was there was only a couple of people taller than me. Then she was called, **_**Beatrice Prior. **_**I could sense how nervous she was**_**,**_** we have always had this connection were we could tell what the other was feeling even from far away. I crossed my fingers behind my back as she turned between what looked to be abnegation and dauntless. **_**NO! **_**I thought she ****can't**** choose dauntless she could **_**die!**_** Then she looked up at me with a look that I knew meant I had lost her forever, she then turned around and I watched as her blood dripped into the already red bowl which said DAUNTLESS 'the brave' on the front. Dauntless of course started shouting and screaming congratulations, as they do. I on the other hand just watched her as she walked confidently towards her new faction. **

**When we started leaving it was a strange feeling being one of the first as I have been abnegation for so many years and have always left last. I tried to be strong and look intelligent as erudite are renowned for their intelligence, but I probably just looked like a try hard fool as I walked out of the room with a pit of despair in my stomach. I will probably never see my family again. We boarded the train with the other erudite's and tried to look for a familiar face but I had no luck. So I just looked out the window wondering what the headquarters looked like, when out of the blue a voice said 'hi, I'm Sara, Caleb right?'  
'Yeah' I replied 'so which faction did you transfer from?'  
'Dauntless' and as the word escaped from her lips a spine tingling sense of fear coursed through me**_**, she knows what my sisters going to go through**_** I thought.**

**End of Chap one so what do you think should I carry on? Favourite and review plz! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The Erudite Headquarters

'Um…err... Abnegation so, do you have any brothers or sisters' I asked trying not to sound nervous  
'yeah but he stayed in Dauntless he's a couple of years older than me he's called Eric,'  
'cool I have a sister called Beatrice she went into dauntless today, what did your brother say about the initiation into dauntless?' my heart felt like it was going to explode  
'well he didn't really I haven't spoken to him in a while, he said that they have to jump off a lot of things I think I recall him saying something about one on one fights to… oh! And also there are eliminations throughout the course of the test to.' She finished abruptly  
'wh... what does that mean how does someone get eliminated?' I was intrigued  
'well it means that if someone hasn't done well enough in that stage of the test that they get dumped… turned to the factionless I think.'  
'Uhhhh neuu buu,' I was lost for words 'what if Beatrice doesn't do well enough?' I was frantic  
'well like I said turned to the factionless it's up to her now, sorry that was a bit harsh im sure your sister will do fine.'  
'I sure ho-' I was cut off by the train speakers _We are now approaching Erudite headquarters please make sure you are stable as the train will stop with a jolt. _There was a lot of excited mumbles as the train slowed and stopped, laughter suddenly started up near the end of the carriage I emidiatly turned around to see a flustered amity girl lying on the floor _probably fell_ I thought _still not nice to laugh though _it was nice to know my abnegation roots were showing through a little bit still. The doors opened and the speakers roared _mind the gap between the train and the platform_ one dauntless guy shouted back 'we knowwwww urgggh.' Followed by some cheers of 'eeeyyyyy' or 'woop woop' from the other dauntless changees I was not quite sure what to call them. As I walked along the platform with Sara and we made our way up to the headquarters I thought about how much my life was going to change what new things would I learn and what would our initiation test be like?. Then I saw it the Erudite headquarters building towering high almost above the skyline  
made of crystal with many windows which were mostly closed with curtains drawn behind them I guessed they were the bedrooms but through the rest of the crystal building inside were what looked like over a million bookcases some people studying some just reading it seemed perfect.

As we entered the building through the reception, the woman behind the desk talked into her headphones and went 'Jeanine the new initiates are here' we walked through many hallways left, left, right, left until we reached a huge hall were desks with computers were lined up I counted twelve then I counted the initiates there were only ten of us who were the other two desks for? Just then a woman dressed in a blue suit appeared from behind the curtain at the other end of the hall, she was very thin with kind of snake like features her hair was mouse brown probably quite long if she took it out of the bun that sat on the top of her head her eyes were vicious looking but they had a glow of pleasure looking down on us, then there was her glasses they were also blue as most things were here, more like reading glasses than those you actually used to see out of as they were just about sitting on the end of her nose. 'Good morning initiates' she said 'I welcome you to Erudite! I have to say I was expecting a few more but hey ho what does it matter, now if you could all seat yourselves at one of the empty desks your initiation tests will begin shortly Good Luck!' and she left.


End file.
